The Empire 2 (The Prophecy Lives)
Prologue= "We all depend on each other to cease our worries and to calm our fears. Even if it may seem dark right now, the light will eventually give way and guide us." said the queen of Pyrrhia who spoke to her sister, another heir to the throne. "Chill Zara, you need to stop being so formal! It's just your sister who's visiting you." spoke Ellie playfully as she she bit into a metallic flavoured lollipop. "I know but, it's so hard being the queen of Pyrrhia. I wonder how Scarlet managed all this work!" exclaimed Zara with a sigh and went back to her paperwork. Ellie slightly cringed at the name "Scarlet" because Scarlet was the mother to Ellie and Zara and had died saving Zara before she was born. The memories of the two sisters mother made the room atmosphere suddenly eerie and quiet. After a few more minutes Ellie said, "Well, Kiyo and the others found something interesting the other day, so do you want to go check it out?" Zara was instantly alert by this, ''Is it something new or dangerous?!''was all she thought as she nodded to Ellie to lead the way to the mysterious discovery. Little did Zara know, this would lead to a whole new adventure in an unknown land. |-| Chapter 1 Where The Heck Are We?= "Well, this stone seems unlikely to process any magical essence in it from the research I've done right now." said Sheena scanning the huge stone again looking for any signs magic that might leak from it. "We don't know if it processes anything or not, but from the look of it, it just might." said DL who was standing by the side watching Sheena as she scanned the stone. "Coming in!!" hollered Ellie with Zara close behind her, Ellie had always been the faster dragon out of the two but Zara didn't have a hard time keeping up to her sister. "Kiyo and the others should be coming soon to check up on how everything is doing." said DL to Ellie when the two siblings landed. "Okay, I brought Zara here to check out the stone like you wanted me too." said Ellie nodding at Sheena who went back to scanning the stone. Zara moved toward the stone slowly wondering if anybody else saw the mysterious words on the stone carved in blue writing. "Zara? Are you okay?!?!" said Ellie shaking her sister from the trance she was in. "Yeah, did anybody else see the writing carved in the stone?!" said Zara whipping around to face a confused Ellie, a confident DL, a serious Sheena, and a angry Cloudy. "Wait, where did Cloudy come from?" asked Zara curiously watching Cloudy's glare sink into her. "You were in a trance for about 10 minutes, Kiyo and everybody else had already arrived but you were still staring at the rock." explained Sheena while calming down Cloudy. "Whoops, s-sorry everybody!" stammered Zara quickly apologizing to everybody for ignoring them. "Anyway, the rock seems to be generating some magical essance that only Zara can see." said Sheena staring cautiously at the rock waiting for something to happen. "Zara, why don't you put your talon on it and see what happens?" asked DL slowly completely addicted into what's going to happen next. "I'll do it, for the sake of science and everybody as well." said Zara nervously as she walked up to the big rock and slowly pressed her talon against it. When her talon came in contact with the stone, a mysterious blue emitted from it, blinding everybody. Where used to lay the rock, now stood a huge golden oak gate with two dragon statues next to it. "Can this be the gate to the 'other' empire?" asked Cloudy finally moving from her spot and standing next to the now completely shocked Zara. "I think so, it can't possibly be some other gate and it matches the legend perfectly." said DL inspecting it from every corner, looking for any clues to where it might lead. ~5 minutes later~ "Wait what?! We are not going in that door!" hissed Zara glaring at Kiyo while he talked about going through the gate. "What's this about the gate?" said a new voice as the sound of wingbeats died away and revealed a dragon. "Destiny!" said Zara cheerfully remembering how the wise dragoness helped them a lot on their past journey.